The Time the Wind Had No Color
by midnighXtinsomniac
Summary: I completely HATED Pocahontas II, so I am continuing the story. Pocahontas does NOT BELONG WITH JOHN ROLFE! I will make this quite clear! She belongs with John Smith! So, if you're a pissed fan of Pocahontas II, read this!
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is starting off where the HORRIBLE movie ended. I was so dissatisfied with the ending I felt the need to continue it until I was satisfied. I don't own Pocahontas or any of the characters, but I own this Fanfic. **_

* * *

><p>"Perhaps we'll return to London one day." John Rolfe smiled, taking my hand. I smiled at him.<p>

"Perhaps." I agreed, turning my dark eyes to the sea. There was much sailing ahead of us, but it wouldn't be too terrible with him by my side. He was the man that I had given everything up for, after all.

Miko and Percy sat at my feet, looking up at the redheaded man. Flit flitted beside me, finally at peace. At least they liked this man. I smiled at the memory of Flit feverishly attacking John Smith as he merely tried holding my hand.

"What are you thinking about?" John Rolfe asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"I am thinking of my tribe. My father will like you." John Rolfe smiled, a strange smile.

"I'm sure he will." I leaned against the ship's railing, staring at the sunset. John Rolfe leaned with me, following my eyes. "Do you miss him, John Smith?" He asked. I shook my head slowly, trying to convince myself it was the truth.

"Of course not, I have you." I said, turning to him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Good. Wouldn't want you running off to him, now would I?"

"I would not do that to you." He chuckled and turned his dark green eyes back to the ocean, his mind full of thoughts that I would never hear.

"I'm glad."

We landed home many days later. John Rolfe and I left the large ship, followed my Miko, Flit, and Percy. The crew of the ship began unloading large boxes filled with supplies for the people of Jamestown. Nakoma ran to me from the gathering crowd and hugged me tightly.

"Pocahontas!" She said excitedly. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Nakoma!" We broke apart and her dark eyes rested on John Rolfe.

"Who is this?" She asked. I turned and took his hand, pulling John Rolfe to my best friend.

"This is John Rolfe. John Rolfe, this is Nakoma." John Rolfe smiled at her.

"Greetings, Nakoma." Nakoma narrowed her eyes at him and looked at me.

_I distrust him._ She said in our native language. I frowned.

_What makes you say this? _I asked her, also in our native language. She looked at him again.

_I feel unsettled around him. _She looked at me. _I do not like him. _

_ Oh, Nakoma. _I smiled. _You have yet to meet him. _

"Mmmm." She said, looking at him once more before leaving. I looked at John Rolfe, wondering why my best friend felt so uncomfortable around him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just like my other story, and all future stories to come, you must review before continuing to read! Pleeease? Reviews make me feel good. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I do not own Pocahontas, but I own the story. Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>John Smith's POV<p>

Finally, my dream was being realized. Since I was a boy I had always wanted a ship of my own. My father had owned his own ship when I was a child. Every weekend we would go on small voyages as captain and subordinate. Sometimes my father would allow me to be the captain and would downgrade himself to subordinate. We sailed (what I liked to believe were) the Seven Seas together. I had always dreamed of doing the same if I ever had a son. Only, I wouldn't use the very same ship to leave their mother and vanish completely.

"John?" It was Thomas, my real subordinate. I turned to him.

"What is it, Thomas?" I asked.

"Are you really just going to leave her there?" He asked. I sighed and turned my deep blue eyes back to the even deeper and bluer ocean.

"Of course I am. What else can I do?" I asked. It broke my heart that Pocahontas had refused to sail with me, oh-so content with that stuffed-shirt Rolfe, but what else could I have done? She had chosen him and I was in no place to make her unhappy.

"You could fight for her." Thomas said delicately. I glared at the ocean.

"I tried and look how that turned out. She still chose _him_." I spat. Thomas frowned.

"You realize, if you continue sailing now, you won't have another chance? She'll move on from you and stay with him." My glare intensified and my knuckles began to turn white.

"She has once, what's stopping her from doing it again?" I asked bitterly. Thomas sighed.

"Love does terrible things to a man, aye John?" Thomas turned away from me slowly. "Just keep it in mind, will you? You only truly love once."

"And you?" I asked. "What woman inspired all of this in you?"

"My mother. When my father died, she never fully recovered. She remarried and had another child, but she never truly moved on from my father." Without another word, Thomas left my side and headed below deck. I sighed, looking at the ocean with less of a glare. Thomas was right. I needed to go after her. At least, if she shot me down, I would know that she had completely moved on, then I could continue with my dream without poisoned thoughts. I turned the wheel around, heading back to London. I needed supplies if I was going to make the voyage to Jamestown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, yet another chapter. Ooooh, what will happen next? Review and find out! <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yet another chapter. Whoa man. :O I don't own Pocahontas, but I own this story. Read, my minions! **_

* * *

><p>I sat on my familiar cliff, staring out at the ocean. This was the very cliff where I had seen John Smith's ship leave so long ago, when our love had been so strong. 'What happened?' I wondered, looking down where a rusty compass sat. The needle no longer moved, due to the water damage, but it was the thought. John Smith had given this to me, hoping that I would remember him. How could I ever forget him? I sighed and played with the glass on top of the compass. It was cracked and dirty from many months being untouched.<p>

John Smith wasn't here with me, John Rolfe was. John Smith was living his dream and sailing around the world. He had always been the adventurous type. I found myself wondering what my dream was. Before I had learned of John Smith's false death, it had always been to be with him, forever. I found myself daydreaming of bearing his children, sailing with him, marrying him, many different fantasies. After I had heard of his false dying, I was unsure of myself. In London, with John Rolfe, I found my fantasies becoming more... Civilized. I saw puffy, obscene dresses and regal balls. I saw dances and casual drinking. A safe life. It would certainly be a change.

I grabbed the compass and stood, holding it in front of me as if saying 'if your needle moves, I will wait for John Smith.' I watched the needle, but it did nothing, not even quiver.

"Pocahontas, what are you doing up here?" John Rolfe asked. "It's getting dark." I turned to him, smiling.

"I was only thinking." I said, feeling the cold metal in my hand. He smiled and walked to me.

"You are quite a thoughtful woman. Why don't you think with the tribe?" He asked. I nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead me away from the cliff. I released the compass from the grasp of my other hand and listened to it. It rolled about the grass for a moment before finding it's way to the cliff edge and rolling over. It clinked many times on the fall down, ending with a quiet splash.

John Rolfe sat silently with my tribe as we danced and feasted. It was a day to be celebrated. Sisika and Chunta had gotten married, so there was much celebration. I took a seat beside John Rolfe and smiled at him.

"Why do you not join us?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I'm afraid I would stick out quite a bit. I think I'll just watch." I smiled and watched as Sisika was surrounded by her many friends. They picked her up and forced her to dance, though I could imagine all she wanted to do was be with Chunta. My smile began to falter and I looked away. I had gotten rid of his compass, I needed to get rid of the memories of him as well.

"I think I will go to bed now." I said, standing up and heading to my hut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Pocahontas, so much inner turmoil. Review to learn what happens! <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, how's the story so far? As much as I love her, I would love reviews from more than Megami. XP **_

* * *

><p>John Smith's POV<p>

I set sail for Jamestown, my heart racing. This was it. This was all or nothing. If she chose me, I would not hesitate in kicking Rolfe out and taking her back. If she didn't choose me, I didn't really want to think about it...

Thomas stood by my side with a big grin on his face. I wasn't quite sure why his smile was so large, but I decided not to ask. He probably had his own thought process that I didn't want to interrupt.

Once we landed in Jamestown, I rushed down the ramp and headed towards Grandmother Willow. Pocahontas could be anywhere, but I know Grandmother Willow would know where she was. I pushed her leaves away and sat on the small stump. I saw her face slowly appear and she looked at me with a strange expression on her face.

"John Smith?" She asked. "Yours was not the face I was expecting."

"Please, Grandmother Willow, I need your help." I said. "I need to speak to Pocahontas."

"I knew you would be asking this." She said. "Pocahontas has been doing much thinking since she returned."

"I've been doing much thinking since she chose Rolfe over me." I said, maybe a little bitterly.

"You are envious of him." Grandmother Willow said. I nodded slowly.

"Of course I am. He has the woman I love." Grandmother Willow sighed.

"She is at the waterfall where the two of you first met." I stood.

"Thank you, Grandmother Willow." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome, John Smith."

I saw Pocahontas sitting on a rock amongst the heavy fog, just like the first time I ever laid eyes upon her. She was just as beautiful as then, too.

"Pocahontas." I said. She looked up slightly startled and stood, holding a basket close to her hip. I stepped closer to her, revealing myself from the fog.

"John Smith..." She said quietly, almost to herself. "I thought you were traveling the world."

"I couldn't." I replied. "Not without you." What else would I say? 'I couldn't stand the thought that you may be happy with another man.' She sighed and adjusted the basket.

"John Smith, I told you I could not go with you. I am needed here, with my people."

"You're also needed..." I said, stepping towards her. "By me." She took a step back.

"John, I..." She tucked a piece of raven hair behind her ear. "You need to go. John Rolfe is expecting me." My face fell.

"I see." I turned away from her, then turned back. "Pocahontas." She looked at me. "I came back for you, on the off chance that you would change your mind and come with me." My throat began closing but I didn't let it show. "It is quite obvious that I cannot stay here." I turned away.

"John, wait-"

"No, Pocahontas. I won't." I began walking, not looking back at her once. "Enjoy the company of John Rolfe, you will never have to see me again." My throat began to burn and I walked silently, feeling like my heart was torn from my chest and stomped on.

"John Smith..." I heard her say before I was out of earshot. I walked to the ship silently, storming passed Thomas.

"John-" I continued walking, going to the captain's quarters and slamming the door to let out all of the built up hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*cries* No, John, no! Review to help his hurt! <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh, what a lovely day for heartbreak. Read, my pretties, read! I do not own Pocahontas, I am not Disney. If I DID own Pocahontas, this would be the third movie. Screw John Rolfe! . **_

* * *

><p>I looked after John Smith with tears in my eyes. I felt sick and I dropped my basket. I would never see him again? I would have expected that, but hearing it brought on a new level of pain.<p>

"Pocahontas?" John Rolfe called behind me. I wiped my eyes hurriedly and picked up my basket, turning and walking to him. "Was that John Smith I just heard?" He asked, looking passed me.

"Yes." I said quietly. John Rolfe pulled me to him and hugged me.

"It's okay, I'm still here." He said soothingly. I leaned my head against his chest, hot tears coming to my eyes but not quite spilling over. "I'll always be here." The way he said it did not comfort me. In fact, it upset me. What was I thinking? I still loved John Smith, nothing would change that. I pushed my way from John Rolfe's arms and ran in the direction that John Smith had gone. Maybe, if I was fast enough, I could make it.

I burst from the trees, blood dripping down my right arm and pain in my heart. A tree had whipped my arm as I ran, but that hadn't stopped me.

"John!" I shouted, running towards the shore. I knew I was too late, though. The crew had already set sail, lead by John... "John!" I shouted again. I ran to the water, ran until the water started slowing me down, then I swam. The ship was faster than I, though, and it wasn't long before I gave up and treaded water. I shouted his name one more time, though I knew he couldn't hear me. He would never hear me again... All because I had a momentary lapse of judgement. I swam back to the shore and cried as I walked back to my village.

"Pocahontas?" Nakoma asked. Her hair looked tousled and there was pink touching her copper cheeks.

"Not now, Nakoma." I said, dragging my heavy feet onto the shore. I fell to my knees and felt the sun-warmed sand and let the tears roll freely down my face.

A month later, when the green peas grew and the snow fell, many ships with white sails landed in Jamestown. It was not their time to land, though, so I wondered what they were for. I stood amongst my people, watching the ships closely. Many men unloaded large crates from the ships and I looked for John Rolfe, but he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he would know why they were here.

"John Rolfe?" I called, walking down in Jamestown. Suddenly, I saw him. He was on one of the ships, talking to the captain. I walked forward but men with large swords stopped me.

"I wish to speak with John Rolfe." I said. The two men looked at each other and laughed.

"Look, a savage trying to act civilized."

"Once a savage, always a savage." They teased. One put his hand on my shoulder and shoved me backwards. "You will do no such thing."

"John Rolfe!" I shouted. He did nothing, didn't even turn his head. He just continued talking to the captain. One of the guards grabbed my arm, followed by his companion, and they proceeded to shove me to the ground.

"No heathen will touch this ship unless instructed." The taller of the two guards said. He had hair like John Smith, but brown eyes as cold as winter frost.

"Heathen?" I asked, outraged. "I am not a heathen." I looked passed them. "John Rolfe!" I shouted again. He turned, this time, but pointed at me. The captain smirked and turned around, saying something to what I imagined was his crew.

"The order has been given. Get the savages!" The captain shouted to the guards. The guards looked down at me and smirked. They grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet, dragging me towards the ship.

"Unhand me!" I shouted, pulling away from them. Their grips tightened though. "John Rolfe!" I said. The guards stopped beside him and he turned, looking at me.

"Put her below." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked.

"Once a savage, always a savage." He said. This wasn't making sense. This was the very same John Rolfe who had saved me in London. He was the one who had argued my cause and gotten Radcliffe arrested! Why was he doing this? I heard much commotion outside of the ship and I looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, stop this. What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll learn in due time, dear Pocahontas." I struggled as the two guards dragged me below the deck.

"John Rolfe!" I shouted once more before the door shut, engulfing me in darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*gasp* What ever will happen next? What is happening? OoO Review to find out! <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hehehe, I HAAAAAAAAAAAATE John Rolfe, and I will not rest until everyone in the world hates him as well! **_

* * *

><p>John Smith's POV<p>

I stood amongst the green, crisp grass, taking in all of the scents and surroundings. I could hear birds chirping, feel the rain sprinkling lightly from the leafy canopy, taste the fresh air.

Yet, my heart was still broken. Ever since we had set sail from Jamestown I had been trapped in a slump. The men noticed it, but none of them said a word. They just let me sulk.

"It's better this way." I said to myself quietly. "No woman to distract me or slow me down." Oh Hell. Who was I kidding? Pocahontas couldn't slow me down if she tried. The girl was as fast as a gazelle. Just as graceful and beautiful too. I chuckled to myself. Funny, wasn't I just talking about a woman not being able to distract me? Yet there she was, filling my thoughts. I couldn't even enjoy the open nature.

"John?" Thomas asked from behind me. I turned to him.

"Yes, Thomas?"

"It's been a month. Don't you think?..." He trailed off.

"Don't I think I should forget her?" I asked. He stayed silent, but I know that's what he was asking. "Of course I think I should. God knows I've tried." I turned away from him, looking down the ravine. I shut my eyes, feeling a gust of warm wind against my face. It was familiar... Grandmother Willow?

"John Smith..." Whispered a voice. I opened my eyes and looked around, but Thomas was gone. I was entirely alone. "John Smith, go after her..."

"I tried." I explained to no one. "I tried and, for the second time, she chose him over me."

"She needs you, John Smith. Go to her..." Grandmother Willow whispered. "Go to her..." Then, all at once, the wind was gone and I felt the emptiness of being completely alone.

'She needs me?' I thought bitterly. 'Why would she need me when she had Rolfe?' That vile cockroach. What did she see in him? I shut my eyes and calmed my thoughts, thinking rationally once more. She needed me. Obviously that meant Rolfe wasn't living up to his Gentleman name...

Or was he? My head snapped up in sudden realization and I turned, running full-sprint back to my ship. He had never loved her, not really. Long live the King, and all that. What if he was only fulfilling his duties to the king? And Radcliffe? How had I been so blind? I climbed up the ladder and boarded the ship, shouting orders to the men and running to the wheel. Thomas looked at me, slightly startled, and ran after me.

"John, what has gotten into you?" He asked.

"Grandmother Willow. Pocahontas is in trouble."

"And how do you know that? Who's Grandmother Willow?"

"A friend. Don't ask questions, Thomas. Just listen to me." Thomas nodded and ran, probably glad that I was finally out of my slump. I was, too. It wasn't me. I wasn't myself without her.

I set course for Jamestown for the second time, hoping the turnout would be better than the last. Something told me that I wasn't crazy. Grandmother Willow was a talking tree, for God sakes! I had seen her with my own eyes, she wouldn't lie to me.

We landed at Jamestown and I jumped from the ship, not even caring that pain shot up both my legs.

"Pocahontas!" I shouted, running through the village. The village was a catastrophe. Injured men and crying women were everywhere. A few buildings were on fire and my heart sank. What if I was too late. I ran faster than I thought I could, seeing her village just ahead. In ashes... Damn!

I ran amongst the smoldering piles of burnt wood and animal hide, looking frantically.

"Pocahontas!" I shouted. "Pocahontas, where are you?" I heard a cough and turned, seeing chief Powhatan, laying amongst the ashes.

"Chief!" I ran to him and kneeled beside him. "What happened?" I noticed him bleeding profusely from his side.

"John Rolfe... He attacked with many men. He took the women of the village." He winced and looked at me. "Please, bring them back..." He took one final breath and fell limply against the ground, his dark eyes open and glossy. I stood slowly and looked at the ocean. I knew it... I ran back to my ship and boarded silently.

"Set sail, men." I said. "We're going back to London."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh no! John Rolfe a traitor? Who knew? Oh, I DID! :O Review and I shall continue! What is the fate of poor Pocahontas and her fellow ladies? <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The drama is getting so heavy! I can hardly stand it! **_

* * *

><p>I sat in a small cell with the rest of my large tribe, looking at John Rolfe.<p>

"This does not make sense." I said. "Why are you doing this?" John Rolfe chuckled and leaned back, resting his back against the wall of the brig.

"You met the king. Quite a feisty fellow, right?" He asked. I nodded. "He'll do anything for a good show. He asked me personally to get the chief of the Indians to speak of 'peace'." He made a strange gesture with his index finger and middle finger, which looked like rabbit ears. "He was enthralled when he learned I had brought a woman back. It was sure to be a great show." He chuckled.

"So, why did you not just leave me in the jail cell back in London?"

"Because it would have ruined the entertainment. The King wanted to see how far I would go."

"And John Smith?" I asked. John Rolfe nodded slowly, thinking.

"He was an obstacle. It was truly a surprise when he revealed himself to me. Everyone was positive that he was dead. The King had no choice but to give him his own ship to get rid of him." My heart fluttered. John Smith had not been a part of it? "Give a child a new toy and it'll entertain him for years. You played your part so well, Pocahontas."

"My part? What was my part?"

"Getting rid of that damned Smith. None of this would have been possible if he was still around. When he approached you at the waterfall, I was relieved when you sent him away. I would have hated to kill the fellow." He paused. "No, actually, I would have enjoyed it quite a bit."

"So what is to become of my tribe?" I asked.

"You are being put into a life of slavery. The King is a little... Shorthanded. He is giving each of his men a savage of their own and keeping the rest for himself. Isn't it exciting?" I glared at him.

"You are horrible." I said angrily.

"That's not even the best part." He said. He looked at me. "When you came to London to speak of your peace, no one was paying attention to your words. You were a savage, and a woman at that. You were merely introduced to London so those who lived there could get used to your kind. We never had intentions of peace."

"You tricked me..." I said solemnly.

"Quite well, if I do say so myself. Not only did I convince you that I could love a filthy savage, but you also sent Smith packing with a shattered heart for me. I believe I deserve a raise in my pay, if I do say so myself." I turned away from him, tears burning my eyes. How could I have been so naive? John Rolfe tutted and I heard him stood. "Don't be upset Pocahontas. I have a bit of good news for you." I turned to him slightly.

"What is this good news?" He smirked and knelt in front of me, grabbing my chin.

"Guess which savage I get to have in return for my services?" He tapped my nose. "You." I grimaced and turned away from him. "See you when we get to London." He said, standing again and walking up the stairs. He shut the door, engulfing us in darkness, and I began to cry.

"Pocahontas..." I heard Nakoma say. I felt her hand on my arm and I leaned forward against her.

"This is all my fault, Nakoma." I said. "We would not be here if it was not for me." Nakoma pulled me into a hug and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You did not know, Pocahontas."

"I should have listened to you. I should have listened to Grandmother Willow..." I said, hot tears trailing down my face. "Now I have sentenced my people to slavery, my father is dead, and I will never see John Smith again..."

"Pocahontas, John Smith lives in London. I am sure he will come back." I shook my head.

"You heard John Rolfe. The king gave him a ship to get rid of him. He will not be back." He would be too busy realizing his dream, traveling the world and exploring new regions. I shut my eyes and rested against Nakoma. "I am so sorry..." Nakoma rubbed my back soothingly.

"It is alright. We will figure something out." I nodded, wiping at my tears. I missed my father. I missed my friends Flit, Miko, and Percy. I missed John Smith...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who else misses John Smith? *raises hand* Who else wants John Rolfe to die a fiery death? *raises hand* Who else wants the next chapter? *raises hand* Review to be realized!<strong> _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okaaay. Just to clarify. I am, indeed, time-skipping the voyages. In reality it takes a few months to get between Virginia and London and there was no unhappiness to show between Pocahontas and John Rolfe because there was none. John Rolfe was acting happy and all that good jazz. Also, John Smith wasn't a few hours away, he was three days away. (Yes, this means that Pocahontas's father survived three days being injured and in incredible pain before finally dying.) This gives John Rolfe a three-day, almost four-day, head start. Any more questions? No? Good, now read! **_

* * *

><p>John Smith's POV<p>

I stood at the wheel of my new ship, my eyes drooping. I hadn't slept for four days. I couldn't. If I did we would never catch up with Rolfe. It wasn't long before Ben approached me and took over.

"You've gotta sleep, Smith." He said, pushing me aside. I shook my head and grabbed the wheel again. "Smith." Ben turned to me. "You are going to be no good if you're dead on your feet. The men know we're headed for London, you don't have to be awake for us to sail there. Go down below and sleep."

If I didn't trust Ben so much, I wouldn't have listened. But, as it was, I did trust him. He had been on almost every one of my voyages, stood by my side on all of them, and proved himself trustworthy when saving my life on one of my first voyages. I was only a boy back then, as was he. Indians had be surrounded with spears and arrows. These Indians were not like Pocahontas and her people. They _wanted _to fight and kill. I suppose that's where my hatred of Indians came about. Well, just as they were about to kill me I hear a gunshot and there stands Ben, holding a rifle. The Indians, frightened at this new form of weapon, scattered, allowing Ben and I to escape unscathed.

I nodded to Ben and went below grudgingly, laying in one of the cots we had set up. Thomas was down there as well, getting over a terrible cold. I heard him cough and adjust himself as I laid down. I doubted I would even be able to sleep, I was too worried about Pocahontas and her people. Whatever Rolfe had planned, it wouldn't be good. Eventually I shut my eyes and drifted off.

_I was in a small home in London, sitting in a comfortable arm chair and reading the paper. There was a fire going in the small fireplace and I had a cup of tea by my side. _

_ "John." A female voice called. I looked up to see Pocahontas standing in the doorway in a long dress. Her hair was up and out of her face and she was holding a bundle of cloth. Was that a baby? "He is awake. Would you like to say hello to your son?" My heart raced and I smiled, putting the paper down and walking to her. She held out her arms and I took the baby from her, holding him to my chest. I could feel his body heat and almost hear his little heart beat. I had never been one for children, but this was amazing. I had never felt so at peace before. I lifted the little hood from his face, looking at his round, tan face. He wasn't as dark as his mother, almost a perfect balance of the two of us. Not very dark, but not very pale either. I saw blonde tufts of hair on his head and smiled, hoping he would open his eyes. Pocahontas stood beside me and smiled, putting her hand on the baby. He wiggled a little bit and yawned, opening his eyes slowly to reveal eyes like his mother. Deep, dark brown, wise, and almost sparkling. I looked at Pocahontas and smiled. _

_ "He's beautiful." She smiled back at me and looked back at the baby. _

_ "Just wait until he speaks." Wait until he speaks? He couldn't be old enough to speak yet. He was just a little thing. I looked at the baby boy again, wondering what he meant. I met his brown eyes with my own blue and he opened his mouth. _

_ "Hello, Smith." I was greeted by John Rolfe's voice. _

I woke with a start, almost falling off my cot. What a strange dream... I looked around where I sat, seeing only Thomas. All the other men were still above deck, I gathered. I got up from my cot slowly and walked up the stairs, walking to Ben at the wheel. He looked at me.

"Have a nice rest?" He asked, rolling his r's. I shrugged and leaned against the railing and looking out at the sea. It was dark now, so there was not much to look at. Only the moon against the waves. There was a pleasantly warm breeze blowing from the sea. I shut my eyes, letting the breeze wash over me.

"Go to her, John Smith." Grandmother Willow's voice seemed to say. Perhaps I was hearing things. The ocean could do that to a person, or perhaps I was actually hearing her. I suppose I would never know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So close, yet so far. Review to bring them closer! <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm glad that people like my story, I truly am. Thank you all of my darlings! ^-^ **_

* * *

><p>Once we got to London, John Rolfe and his men chained the wrists of my tribe together and began leading them out.<p>

"Where are you taking them?" I asked, still in the cell.

"Why, to the auction, of course." John Rolfe said. "Did you think the king wanted all of those savages in his castle?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You are a monster." I said. How could he have such a lack of heart?

"That's what they all say." He smiled, standing up and grabbing a lone pair of shackles. "Now be a good Indian and let me put these on you." He opened my cell door and I shook my head, backing up. He sighed and entered, walking to me. "Pocahontas, really now. Don't make things more difficult than they need to be."

"I will make them as difficult as I think you deserve." I said angrily, putting my hands behind my back. John Rolfe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Pocahontas, I want to show you something." He turned away and walked to a window, gesturing for me to look out it.

"Put down the shackles and I will look." I narrowed my eyes. John Rolfe chuckled and dropped them, gesturing with both hands. I watched him carefully and took a step towards him, then turned on my heel and ran towards the cell door. I made it out and up the stairs before I felt his hand around my wrist. He grabbed both of my wrists and I felt the cold metal of the shackles.

"Now that I have your attention," He said, leading me to the railing of the ship. He shoved me hard against it and I winced. "Look down there." He said in my ear. I looked at the swarm of people below us. "If you don't cooperate, I could have everyone in your village killed. Those are not common village folk at the auction." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder. His lips were almost touching my ear and I shivered. "Those are my men. As you may well know, I am a very powerful man. One little slip up and I'll have your people hanged."

"You disgust me." I said. He chuckled and stepped away, grabbing my shackles and yanking me backwards. I stumbled and he stood me upright, leading me towards the loading dock.

"You didn't think that when you passed up poor old Smithy for me." I frowned and walked forward.

"I thought I knew you." He laughed.

"I guess you shouldn't have followed your heart, huh?" He leaned closer. "Just goes to show you can't trust your instincts. A woman's intuition is a joke." I clenched my jaw and continued walking. "You know?" He began. "You're being such a good little savage, I may have to bring a friend for you." John Rolfe looked to his left and nodded. A man from his ship nodded as well and vanished into the crowd, returning moments later with Nakoma. My heart fluttered at the sight of my best friend but I stayed still. The man lead Nakoma to us and walked behind us as we continued our voyage.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves in front of John Rolfe's home. He lead me inside, followed by his crew member and Nakoma. The man let go of Nakoma and nodded at John Rolfe before leaving and shutting the door. John Rolfe let go of me and walked forward.

"William, I am home." William? Where was Mrs. Jenkins? A tall, muscular man entered the main room from a side door and looked at John Rolfe.

"Who is that?" I asked, looking at him warily. John Rolfe turned and chuckled.

"My cousin. I had to let Mrs. Jenkins go. She liked you too much. William here hates natives." John Rolfe spoke to William softly. William nodded and walked to Nakoma, unlocking her shackles. He then walked to me and did the same, but only to one shackle I blinked and he began pulling me backwards. I pulled against his strength, but he was much larger than I.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling harder. It was in vain though, and he easily managed to shackle me to the stairs.

"Nakoma, be a sweetheart and go in that room?" John Rolfe asked, pointing at a room. Nakoma looked at the door, then looked at me with frightened eyes. "Nakoma." John Rolfe repeated. "Go to that room." Nakoma looked at him and shook her head.

"No." She said, fear dripping from her voice. John Rolfe sighed and looked at William, who was standing beside me.

"Some assistance?" William nodded and approached Nakoma. Nakoma shrank away from him and backed up, but he grabbed her by the forearms and began dragging her to the room.

"Pocahontas!" She shouted, trying with all her might to free herself. I pulled against my shackles.

"Nakoma!" I pulled against my shackles hard enough to cut my skin. Warm blood ran down my hand and I looked at John Rolfe. "What are you doing!" John Rolfe smirked at me.

"I am getting from her what I couldn't get from you in a year." He said and my mouth fell open.

"No, leave Nakoma alone!" I shouted, pulling against the shackles again. "I will go in her place, please!" John Rolfe chuckled and walked towards the door.

"Oh, don't worry, your time will come. For now, you can spend the rest of the night with William so you're not lonely." He walked to the door, then turned to me once more. "He has the order to bring you to your room, but don't worry. He won't try anything. I'm saving you for myself. I hope you don't mind being second." He laughed and entered the room. William exited the room a moment later and walked to me, unshackling me and replacing the shackles with his hands. I pulled against him, trying desperately to get to the door, but he threw me over his shoulder and carried me up the stairs. He put me in my room and stood me on the floor, leaving the room and no doubt standing on the other side. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I looked around feverishly, but this was the only entrance to the room. There wasn't even a window, only this lone door. I shouted angrily and began hitting the door before falling to my knees and sobbing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Nakoma! Will John Smith get there in time to save Pocahontas? Maybe, maybe not. After all, I'm not Disney :) <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I see that little old Rolfe caused quite an uproar. Perfect, my plan is working. :D **_

* * *

><p>John Smith's POV<p>

Stuck on the ship, there wasn't much I could do but think. The only problem was I didn't want to think anymore. When I thought my thoughts wandered. They lead to worry and more anger. I decided to go down below and talk to Thomas, whom was still sick. At this point we were all positive he didn't have a cold. We weren't sure of what he had but it was starting to get worrisome.

"Hello, Thomas." I said, sitting on the cot beside his. He opened his eyes and looked at me slowly.

"John." He said weakly. "How close are we?"

"Just a few days now. How are you feeling?" Thomas attempted to sit up but he went slightly cross-eyed and laid back down.

"I feel nauseous... My throat hurts from all of the vomit..." He thought. "I can't think straight." I nodded, resting my arms on my knees and looking at him.

"Men above are talking about the Black Plague." I said quietly. Thomas nodded and shut his eyes.

"I know."

"I doubt it is though. You would have the boils by now." Thomas nodded slowly and his breathing began to deepen. He was falling asleep. That's when I decided to take my leave and walk back above.

Four days later we landed in London. I barely waited for the ship to be completely docked before rushing off the ship and running through the streets, heading for Rolfe's house. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy, though. It wasn't long before I was stopped by the guards of the king.

"Welcome back, Smith." The one on the left, whom I knew as George Bayly, said. He looked up at me, being a few inches shorter than I. The other, Andrew Evans, kept his sword at the ready.

"The king was wondering when you'd be back."

"Then I trust you'll be rushing off to tell him." I said, side-stepping passed George. He held his sword to my chest.

"He would rather hear the news from you."

"I'm a little busy." I said, stepping back. I wouldn't let these two stop me. I turned around completely, as if I was going to walk back to my ship, and waited. I knew they would pursue me, and sure enough I heard their footsteps behind me. As they got closer I turned and ducked between them, running down the street fast as I could. They took chase, but I was too quick. I knew every nook and cranny of this place, they would never catch me.

Unless they had men hiding in mentioned nooks and crannies. I skidded to a stop, just before running into another guard. I didn't know the name of this one, but he sure knew me. He didn't hesitate at all in grabbing me and slamming me against the nearest brick wall. It was too late to struggle away from him, though I knew I could. George and Andrew were three seconds behind me and each grabbed an arm.

"Enough games, Smith." George said, dragging me to a carriage. "Time for your audience with the king." They threw me into the back of the carriage and two of them joined me, Andrew sat on top to lead the horses. George and the man I didn't know sat, holding my arms so I couldn't struggle.

We rode in silence until we got to the castle, then they dragged me to the king's throne room and threw me inside. There were six more guards standing in front of me, and I knew I couldn't get away.

"Well, well. If it isn't John Smith. Back from your voyage, I see." I looked at the king and stood up slowly, my eyes never leaving him.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I turned and began walking to the door.

"You don't think I'm going to let you ruin all of my fun, do you?" He asked, snapping his fingers. The two closest guards grabbed my arms and turned me around, leading me to the king. "Put him in the dungeon." The two guards began dragging me down the decorated corridors as I strugged, but it was no use. Even if I escaped them there were four more guards following us. I stopped fighting as the cell came into sight. They unlocked it with an eerie creak and threw me inside, but I kept my footing. I turned as they shut and locked the cell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a pretty tricky snare. How will John Smith get out of this one? Review to find out! <strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry about the late update. I've been quite busy lately. Forgive me? _**

* * *

><p>Nakoma and I sat silently as I rubbed her back, staring at the door. I hadn't been able to sleep, knowing what was happening, and Nakoma had stumbled into my room very early in the morning. The sun was now high in the sky. William joined us in the room, leaning against the door. He watched us as if we couldn't be trusted. He was safe to make that assumption.<p>

"How can you stand there and do nothing?" I asked, glaring at him. He regarded me with shallow blue eyes and a bored expression. He didn't even answer my question, just turned away. I sighed and looked back at Nakoma. She was strong, I had always known that. This just proved it. She hadn't shed a tear since coming in, hadn't even said a word. She just sat silently and stared at the wall. It must have been hard for her. People in our tribe were not ones to easily give that away, it was customary to save that for our night of marriage. It was quite obvious that Nakoma was not married to John Rolfe, nor would she want to be. I couldn't picture a person who would actually enjoy being betrothed to him.

"What have we ever done to you, William?" I asked. Maybe using his name would make him listen. "What have we done to deserve this?" William pursed his lips, as if trying to hold something back. I narrowed my eyes. "What has John Rolfe bribed you with?"

"He hasn't bribed me with anything." He said angrily, turning towards us. I released Nakoma and stood up, walking to him fearlessly.

"Then why do you condemn us?" His breathing started quickening and he had a strange expression.

"Shut your mouth, Savage." He spat angrily, standing to his full height. He was intimidatingly tall with just as intimidating muscles, but I didn't bow down. I looked at him with pity.

"What have others like us done?" His hatred of my people had to be coming from somewhere, I just needed to figure out where.

"You're the reason my mother is dead!" He said angrily, stepping towards me. "You and your filthy tribe!" I took a step back as he got closer.

"William, I-"

"No!" He said, tears coming to his eyes. "I don't want to hear your lies!"

"William," I said quietly. "Please listen." He clenched his fists and raised one of them. I stepped back more.

"William!" The two of us jumped and I turned around. Nakoma was standing with her hands on her hips and she stormed forward. William watched her as she approached and blinked in shock when she shoved him backwards. He stumbled a little bit but straightened himself quickly. "We are human beings!" She said in another bout of rage. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at him gently. "We are not all the same. Not all tribes kill." She said softly. "Just like I know not all white men kill." William looked outraged for a moment, then he hesitated. He stood where he was for a moment, then put his head in his hands and sat down. "Please, what happened?" Nakoma asked, sitting beside him.

It was a pleasant surprise when he told us. When he was a boy his mother was cooking when an Indian broke into his house. He stabbed her numerous times and dropped her on the floor. He merely looked at William before running out, getting shot moments later. It was believed that the man had snuck onto a ship and hidden away, then proceeded to sneak off after the crew had left. By the end, Nakoma was rubbing William's hand and speaking softly.

"I see." She said.

"I-I..." He looked up. "I always blamed all sav... Indians..." He corrected, looking at Nakoma whom had scolded him for using the word 'savage'. "I was convinced that they were all the same way. It.. Never occurred to me that you could be different."

"Of course not. You were told that we were demons, that we were not human." She gave him a little smile. "But we are." There was an ominous clap from the doorway and our heads turned to where John Rolfe was leaning. He smirked and stood up straight, walking in.

"How touching, you've managed to break him down before you attack him." Nakoma blinked.

"Don't you dare." William growled. Nakoma and I looked at him. John Rolfe raised his eyebrow and looked at his cousin.

"Are you turning on me?" He asked. "You're actually listening to this savage?" William's head snapped up and he was on his feet moments later, grabbing John Rolfe by the throat.

"She's _not _a savage." Nakoma and I looked at each other. What a change of character... Perhaps that was what he had needed all along, to understand. "She's a human being, unlike you." John Rolfe's eyes widened and he grabbed William's arm.

"Release me, this minute." He said. William narrowed his eyes and threw John Rolfe down, going to the doorway and gesturing for us to leave. Nakoma and I ran quickly, bolting down the stairs and towards the front door. We tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Watch out." William said, walking passed us. We backed up a little bit and watched as he took a few steps backwards before running towards the door. He rammed it with his shoulder and sent it to the ground, shattered. Nakoma and I ran passed him as he got up and he caught up with us moments later.

We ran behind a building and leaned against it, catching our breath.

"Now what?" Nakoma asked.

"Now you leave." William said.

"But the women of our tribe are still here." I said. William nodded slowly, thinking.

"Fine, rephrase that. We find the women _then _you leave. How many are there?"

"John Rolfe only grabbed the younger women, so..." I thought.

"Eleven." Nakoma piped up. William nodded. "But how are we supposed to leave once they're found?"

"I have connections. We need to visit these connections before we start finding your tribe." William stood up again and we followed his lead.

"Okay." I said. With that, we were running again. I found myself wondering who his 'connections' were.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooh, the pressure is building. I almost can't stand it! Review, pleeeeeease? <strong>_


End file.
